Amarte
by alleka
Summary: ¿Cúando te das cuenta de lo importante de la felicidad en tu vida?, ¿esa felicidad puede encontrarse en el amor?¿Qué es el amor?. Kai piensa en todo esto y logra definir el amor en una palabra.


**Disclaimer: ** Beyblade no es mío ni tampoco la canción.

**Advertencia :Yaoi **Pareja Kai / Yuri

**Dedicatoria: **Para Martha con cariño.

Amarte 

**De: Alleka**

Lluvia...

Lluvia...

Desde hace mucho que la lluvia cubría con su manto la ciudad y el había optado por ir a casa caminando, no tenia nada contra los autos que su abuelo ponía a su disposición, pero hoy era uno de esos días en que recuerdas por que vale la pena la vida...

Amar es una cosa especial  
No es un viene y va

Sonrío al divisar el parque, se hundió en la melancolía de los árboles meciéndose con lentitud en el aire y la suave lluvia golpeando su piel, el delicioso olor a humedad, los pensamientos acudieron a su mente, pudo haberlo perdido todo, y es que le costó trabajo aprender que la vida no es un camino recto, que es un jaloneo, pero que lo único constante es ese sentimiento, esa persona especial...

_Amar solo te pasa una vez  
Pero de verdad_

Yuri – sonrió al pronunciar su nombre – por poco...

Recordaba a un pequeño de cabellera roja y mirada profunda y tan intensa como el mar, de un color azul ártico y una dulce vocecilla...

**Flash Back ...**

- Eres nuevo ¿verdad?- el pequeño se hincó a su lado mientras sonreía.

Eso a ti no debería importarte – la mirada rojiza del otro niño se clavó con frialdad en el pequeño.

Y además eres malo – continuo con burla –también orgulloso y...muy lindo.

Eres un ... – Kai no pudo continuar con la frase recibió un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios que lo dejó paralizado y solo observó totalmente sonrojado y sorprendido como su pelirrojo acompañante le sonreía mientras corría hacia fuera del gris edificio a refugiarse con un niño ligeramente mayor que él.

**End del Flash Back ...**

Que gracioso a partir de ese momento se convirtió en su única debilidad que después descubrió lo seria para siempre...

_Amar es cuando solo piensas  
En donde estará_

La sonrisa se borró de repente de sus labios, no importaba que tan lejos estuviera y valla que se había alejado, tampoco importaba con quien estuviera, su corazón se obstinaba en observar la luz de su mirada cada vez que cerraba sus ojos y en escuchar su voz cada día, mientras más tratabade evitar esos arranques de ¿pasión, ¿necesidad, ¿locura? O talvez... solo talvez ... amor.

_Amar es como un milagro  
Difícil de explicar _

Amor, esa era una palabra nueva en el vocabulario de Kai Hiwatari, supuso al principio que se había acostumbrado a su compañía, que , que , descubrió que aún ahora le faltaban excusas, volvió a sonreír mientras observaba a dos niños tomados de la mano pasar corriendo junto a él, que extraño era que ni siquiera él había podido evitar caer en las redes de cupido, pero lo agradecía, descubrió que no todo puede ponerse en palabras, que hay cosas que sientes y no puedes comprender como o cuando llegaron allí, que hay dolores tan grandes, tristezas tan recónditas y alegrías tan desbordantes como la profundidad de unos hermosos ojos azules...

_  
Amar es cuando lo proteges  
De la lluvia y el viento  
_

Levanto la mirada al oír que lo llamaban ...

Kai, aquí – el pelirrojo le sonreía mientras hacia señales con su mano de que se acercara.

Kai sonrió; pensar que ese delicado joven frente a él fuera ahora la razón más importante para su existir.

¿Cuánto llevas aquí? – Kai le miró de forma seria mientras Yuri hacia un puchero.

Eres malo, no me regañes – Kai sonrió mientras el chico se le colgaba del cuello para luego besarlo de forma fugaz.

Puedes resfriarte – argumentó en tono divertido quería saber cuanto podía obtener.

Humf, si me resfrió, tu podrás cuidarme – le sonrió previendo las intenciones de Kai.

Solo si puedo darte un baño de esponja – miró el sonrojo en el hermoso rostro del pelirrojo.

Pervertido – le devolvió el pelirrojo, mientras Kai se quitaba su abrigo y se lo ponía sobre los hombros para luego besarlo de forma tierna – actúas como si pudiera romperme, casi como si fuera de cristal.

Para mi lo eres – comenzaron a caminar, con lentitud, la lluvia por fin se había detenido.

Kai escuchaba embelesado la platica de su adorado Koi, sus comentarios sobre lo usual del día, no podía concebir la idea de que algo le sucediera, de perderlo, ahora si que era cómico ver al frió de Kai Hiwatari sirviendo de guardaespaldas, preocupándose por el roce del viento o la lluvia, actuando como si la brisa pudiera arrebatarle lo que amaba de sus brazos.

_Amar es cuando tu lo abrazas  
Y te olvidas del tiempo_

Llegaron a otra parte del hermoso parque; las sakuras se mecían con rítmica dulzura, el viento agitaba los mechones del cabello de Yuri que obstruían la vista a su hermoso rostro, así que Kai los retiro con infinita ternura, se sentaron en una banca, Yuri busco la protección de sus brazos, la noche había comenzado a caer trayendo consigo su aroma a tierra húmeda y las flores de cerezo caían cubriendo el suelo y a ambos chicos, dando a Kai la oportunidad de mirarle embelesado como si fuera una obra de arte, con la brisa agitando sus cabellos y las flores cayendo a su alrededor.

Se quedaron en silencio, perdidos ambos en sus pensamientos, sujetos el uno a otro ...

_  
Amar es cuando tu lo ves  
Y te pones nervioso_

_Amar es cuando te das cuenta  
De tus sentimientos  
_

Caminaban rumbo al apartamento que compartían, Kai sintió el suave tacto de su mano en su cabello y un escalofrió lo recorrió, a pesar del tiempo que tenían juntos aún no se acostumbraba a tanta felicidad y de repente se sorprendió a sí mismo al descubrir todo lo que ese hermoso pelirrojo significaba para él, lo que era en su vida, se detuvo en seco...

Kai, ¿Qué pasa? – El chico sostuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del ojiazul perdiéndose en su mirada y atrajo con cuidado su mentón, mientras lo observaba cerrar sus ojos y entreabrir sus apetitosos labios – ¿Kai? – El chico peliazul detuvo su acción y lo miró con curiosidad, Yuri aún no abría sus ojos – Ya Tebya Iyubliyu 1 – Kai sintió de nuevo esa ternura infinita cubrir su cuerpo y su alma.

Ya Tebya Iyubliyu1 Yuri – Kai selló sus labios para después continuar con su camino._  
_

_Amar es cuando escribes su nombre  
Por todo el cielo_

Abrió la puerta y escucho un voy a cambiarme dicho en tono cantarín, vio a su delicado tesoro perderse en el interior de la habitación mientras él se acercaba a la ventana y veía el frió exterior, sintió miles de cosas que quería gritar, pero se conformo con murmurar una sola que resumía todo...

Yuri ...

¿qué? – Valla lo había escuchado.

Te amo – le dijo mientras sonreía.

_Amar es cuando solo sueñas  
Con llevártelo lejos _

_Amar es cuando tu lo ves  
Y se queda en tus ojos  
Amar es cuando tu te das cuenta de que  
El lo es todo  
_

Lo miró desemperezarse en el sillón a un lado del sofá donde el estaba leyendo un viejo libro.

¿por qué no apagas la tele y te vas a dormir? – Yuri lo miró y alzó sus hombros mientras continuaba cambiando los canales.

Kai le miró con profunda atención, cada gesto, cada facción y al final suspiro, se dio cuenta de que había perdido una batalla contra su ego, pues ahora su mayor orgullo era el derecho de llamarlo mío, pues era suyo, ¿como se había convertido en un egoísta? lo ignoraba, pero estaba dispuesto a alejarlo de todos aquellos que osaran siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de usurpar lo que el ya consideraba su mayor tesoro, durante mucho tiempo ese había sido su anhelo, alejarlo de todo, evitar que conociera el dolor o la tristeza, mantenerlo a salvo, mantenerlo siempre a su lado, sólo para él.

_Por amarte robaría una estrella  
Y te la regalaría  
Por amarte cruzaría los mares  
Solo por abrazarte  
Por amarte juntaría la lluvia  
Con el fuego _

Volvió a levantar su vista del libro y lo observó, se había quedado dormido, dejó el libro a un lado y se acercó lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevó a la habitación recostándolo con sumo cuidado, iba a alejarse cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano con fuerza obligándolo a detenerse.

Quédate conmigo – Sus ojos reflejan amor y necesidad, no había forma de negarse.

Se recostó en la cama mientras el joven se acomodaba en sus brazos para luego volver a dormirse, se había dado cuenta de lo significativo de cada momento a su lado, de lo insignificante de sus defectos que al final lo convertían en humano, de lo maravilloso que era reflejarse en sus ojos y vislumbrar el amor en una lagrima o una sonrisa, de definir la tristeza como su ausencia y el dolor como su angustia, se alegro de descubrir lo que era capaz de hacer por un beso, de que sus lagrimas le dolían más que las propias y al final logro resolver su mayor ingconita..._  
_

Al final había encontrado una forma de definir y llamar al amor tan simple y tan profunda, como simple y necesaria era su presencia, el amor era así y es que el amor llevaba su esencia y su nombre, el amor se llamaba Yuri.

_Por amarte daría la vida  
Solo por besarte_

_Privet!_

_Es algo meloso ¿no creen, efectos del exceso de azúcar combinado con una extraña llamada telefónica._

_Bueno la última vez que subí la de Tear´s Wolf Vk no me dejó saludar, la razón dice que no se contestan reviews de otras historias pero... Vk no esta._

_Gracias a todas en verdad me alegra mucho que les gusten mis historias y en especial a Gab Z por ser tan linda, gracias a Tsugume Tari es de mis consentidas._

_Bien espero que esta les guste y ¿alguien podría ayudarme? Necesito una canción en donde uno de los dos se muera (no me digan sádica), para otra historia._

_Espero subir pronto una larga en la que ya estoy trabajando se los prometo y lamento no haber dado señales de vida en tanto tiempo._

_Por cierto díganle a Hikari y a Ayanai que actualizen._

_Con cariño Alleka._


End file.
